Anode
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: His eyes glittered with tears, and the shirt barely hung on his frame, as he felt the Prada-obsessed boy bite down his lower lip, drawing blood. Blaine let out a moan, saying his name in soft sensual need. "Chandler." BlaineChandler, Blandler. Oneshot.


_OKAY. i might stop being lazy one day and upload all these Sebastian/Blaine/Kurt on my Blaine/Sebastian/Kurt account, but really. i'm still being slightly lazy and is that so bad?_

* * *

Title: Anode  
Rated: +18 - sex scene  
Summary: His eyes glittered with tears, and the shirt barely hung on his frame, as he felt the Prada-obsessed boy bite down his lower lip, drawing blood. Blaine let out a moan, saying his name in soft sensual need. "Chandler."  
Genre: Angst

* * *

His eyes glittered with tears, and the shirt barely hung on his frame, as he felt the Prada-obsessed boy bite down his lower lip, drawing blood.

Blaine let out a moan, saying his name in soft sensual need.

"Chandler."

That was the only thing Chandler needed. The invitation to cup Blaine's cheek with trembling, unsure fingers, as he leaned down to kiss him again, but this time, the need arose more than just their sexual awakenings, something more, something that was a lot like a mass of heat radiating out of their bodies.

Chandler gave him another kiss, this one harder than the first, and more certain, even though his fingers were still trembling. Chandler pulled away, and then stared into Blaine's warm hazel eyes. Thick black-frames discarded.

His phone buzzed silently, maybe thirteen times in the last five minutes, maybe less, maybe more, but he can see the black scribbles near him as Chandler kissed him back.

Chandler took off his glasses.

"I…I sorta think that without the glasses, it'll be easier?" he gave a soft chuckle, but then let the glasses clatter towards the ground.

Chandler sucked on Blaine's neck, softly at first, as Blaine felt Chandler's arms around him. He stared out in the open, and then desire took over, as Chandler let out a loud moan, and then blushed at the sound his body made. Blaine looked down at him, as Chandler slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"It's really good cotton," Chandler explained, as he let it fall towards the bedside. "_Oh my God_. You have _muscles_."

Blaine chuckled, but it was a sad one. Chandler leaned down and nervously took the pink nub into his mouth, as he sucked on it profusely, allowing them to harden under his touch. Blaine leaned down now, letting Chandler suck and bite his nipple, as Chandler's hand slid underneath Blaine's pants. "Is this…okay?"

Blaine nodded, as Chandler grabbed onto Blaine's cock, stroking him between his denim prison, to harden him. Of course, he'll harden, of course, his body wanted it. And then Chandler moaned again, with Blaine following. Chandler relaxed now that Blaine was melting with the desire of the night.

Clothes discarded.

Blaine took a second to inspect Chandler without his clothing, and then ran his hands down his hips.

"You're going to play a great Tony," Chandler said, as Blaine felt something cold curdle in his stomach as he nodded his head.

Their lips met again into an urgent kiss, and this time, Blaine was getting into it, as he held back the tears in his eyes. His phone continued to buzz frequently, and Blaine grabbed it, placed it on silent whilst reading a few standard _'where are you?'_ and _'your Mother's worried'_ all from his Father. None from Kurt.

Because Kurt wouldn't know. Kurt trusted him.

Blaine moaned and arched as Chandler stroked him again, then Chandler rolled Blaine onto his stomach. Chandler's face faced Blaine's ass whilst Chandler's ass hovered above Blaine's head. Blaine's mouth went around Chandler's cock.

_Maybe you're not gay._

Guilt collected at the pitch of his stomach.

Blaine's mouth was slowly sucking Chandler, as he heard the blonde boy moan. Chandler inserted a finger into Blaine, feeling the warmth tightness of him. "God, you're so toned," Chandler complimented, as Blaine continued to deep-throat Chandler.

"Oh my God," Chandler said, at the feeling of Blaine taking all of him in, as he shoved his finger deeper, going as far as inserting another one. Blaine simply sucked harder in need, letting the cock hit the back of his throat.

Their bodies were a shivering mess, and Chandler had put in just another finger in there, to stretch and scissor Blaine out, as muffled, slurred moans erupted from Blaine's mouth as he tried to continue sucking with no avail.

"God, if you don't stop doing that…then I'll come in your mouth," Chandler suddenly stated, flushing a royal pink colour.

Blaine feverishly let go of the boy's cock and let Chandler top him, as he slid his cock into Blaine. Blaine let out voices that he didn't know that could erupt from his body.

"Your vocal range is amazing," Chandler complimented, as he slid deep into Blaine's body, watching he boy shake and shiver with need, lust and feeling. Chandler slowly started to thrust in and out of Blaine. "Blaine-"

"I just want to feel you…h-h-harder, Chandler, please," he was begging. His hands grabbing on the mattress. Blaine knew he will regret this soon after he stepped out of the room, soon after they stopped, soon after – but not, right now, in that perfect angular moment of Chandler's thrusts that quickened. "Oh, _Chandler_, yes…oh, yes…"

"_Ch-Ch-Chandler_…"

Chandler and Blaine came together in a frantic mess of emotion and heat.

Chandler curled beside him, touching Blaine's cheek.

"I know it's a one-off but I can't just leave you, you know…? I'm not the type. Plus, we can discuss the musical," Chandler said, breathless.

"Or…you know…we can just fall asleep…" Chandler stated when he saw that Blaine's face was buried into his skin, as he fell into slumber. Chandler's fingers were into Blaine's hair as he stroked him. Chandler wiped the sweat on Blaine's cheeks.

Chandler then could smell the scent clearer. Not sweat, _tears_.

"You're gonna play a really good Tony," Chandler whispered again.

"You're a really good actor, okay?" his hands were shaking as he held him close.

Blaine left with the intention of never seeing him again, but now, scrolling through Kurt's phone as he could feel like was a ball of guilt and coldness. He had to make a fuss. He had to make Kurt break up with him. He had to. He had to—

Blaine looked up at Kurt with the strongest eyes he could. _ "You're a really good actor, okay?"_ and said, in the most broken voice he could muster as his heart raced.

"Who's Chandler?"

_"You're gonna play a really good Blaine."_


End file.
